


Subversive And Shit

by Khashana



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, CATS the musical, Crack, Gen, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, such crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not even in this fandom. This is Caducus' and saberquill's fault.<br/>Les Amis are doing CATS. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subversive And Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saberquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberquill/gifts), [Caducus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caducus/gifts).



“Jellicle cats are queens of the nights!” sang Joly, bounding on top of the nearest tire.  
“Singing at astronomical heights!” added Jean, doing a complicated set of steps.  
“Handling pieces from the Messiah!” sang Joly, leaping off the tire.  
“Hallelujah, angelical choir,” finished Jean, and they silently congratulated themselves on getting at least one verse right. Marius slowly ascended to center stage, and everyone took a collective breath.  
“The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity,” he started slowly. So far, so good. Then—“One and all, man, and mammal, side by side in life’s great gene pool!” A look of horror dawned on his face as everyone stared.  
“What the hell song is that?” Bahorel hissed to Combeferre just offstage.  
“So Long and Thanks For All the Fish,” Combeferre whispered back.  
“That’s not in this play. Right?”  
“Nope. That’s not even Andrew Lloyd Webber.” And with that, Combeferre bounded onstage.  
“So long, so long, so long, so long!” he sang.  
“So long, so long, so long, so long!” Marius sang back, looking some bizarre cross of relieved and unable to believe this was his life.  
“So long, and thanks for all the fish!” they finished in tandem.  
As the scene finished, they all turned, somewhat in dread, to Professor Grantaire, who’d come in wearing dark glasses and a deep frown.  
“Brilliant!” the professor crowed in the sort of voice that’s meant to convey excitement without exacerbating a headache. “Do it just like that next time.”  
“…Sir?” Marius managed.  
“It’ll be subversive and shit.”


End file.
